The present invention relates to a method of ordering services specific to a particular location.
It has been known to use RFID (“radio-frequency identification”) technology for providing information to mobile communication apparatus such as a mobile telephone. It has been known also to use a non-contacting RFID between a so-called “smartposter” and RFID-enabled apparatus for transferring information to the latter.
Regularly, the technology used in this situation is NFC (“near field communication”), a radio-based technology for short distances using RFID techniques.
As used herein, the term “smartposter” is intended to mean a poster or billboard having an RFID or NFC tag.